


A Foreword from Jayne

by LtLime23



Series: Disappear Without a Trace [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, The Sequel is Coming, foreword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23





	A Foreword from Jayne

_You are enough._

Three words that were given as a response when I offered to lay down my body in forgiveness.  Three words that have become my mantra, uttered almost continuously over the past four years.  Even now I don’t know if I believe them, but I need to tell you.

I owe you the whole story, every convoluted undulation and meander that I’ve been on since I left you, disappearing without a trace.

I promised you all of me, but when I made that promise I didn’t know what all of me meant. 

I hope this helps to explain.

I hope you can still love me.

I hope, I am enough.


End file.
